Little Lost Ones
by journey maker
Summary: AU, When Riza and Roy find two little lost boys their lives are changed for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA

A.N: This story is AU

Chapter One

One evening while Roy, Riza and Jean were eating dinner, Roy thought he saw a tiny hand come from beneath the table and snatch a roll from his plate. He blinked twice, then he thought he was seeing things.

Then Jean was talking to Riza when from the corner of his eye he saw a tiny hand reach up and grabbed a roll from his plate. "What the hell!" Jean said, as he looked under the table and saw a small boy. Then he felt someone kick his shin, he yelled, "Get that damn brat, he kicked me!"

Riza hid the smile on her face, as she saw a toe head little boy stand up and with his fists up he shouted, "Don't you hurt my brother or I'll kick your ass you bastard!"

Just the Jean grabbed that boy by his collar and held him up as the little boy kicked his feet and shake his fists at them as he said again, "If you hurt my brother I'll kick your ass, you bastard."

The Maitre'de walked over to the table where Roy and the others were sitting, and told them, "I have to ask all of you to leave. You're disturbing the others."

Roy, Riza and Jean looked at each other, and chuckling Roy said, "I guess we have to leave, but I'm not going to let these urchins go. Where we go, they go."

So with Jean holding the young boy who looked older by the collar, and he said, "If you don't want your ass smacked, I suggest you and your little brother having you're bottoms spanked, be have."

So together they got up to leave, after paying the bill, they all walked out of the Restaurant and headed back to Central. As they walked, Riza smiled as she said, "This was a very interesting dinner."

Jean looked at the two kids then to Roy and Riza and said, "I have to agree. Now, what do we do with these two urchins?"

Roy looked down at the little one sleeping in Riza arms, then at the one giving them death looks and sighed then he said, "Hell I don't know, maybe throw them in that ditch and walk away."

Riza scowled at him and she said, "Just try it, and I'll shoot both you and Jean. We are going to take them to my place and both of you are going to help get them settled, is that under stood?" She asked as she pointed her revolvers at the men. They both shook their heads that they understood.

That night after the boys understood that the lady wasn't going to let either of the two men hurt them. The boys were getting tired, and Riza softly said to the youngest boy, "What are you're boys names?"

Then the boy yawned and told her, "My name is Al and I'm four and my brother over there is Ed and he's six. I'm real tired."

Riza smiled at Al and softly told him, "You and Ed can sleep on that bed. Don't worry no one will hurt you, I promise." So the two young boys fell asleep holding onto each other.

Roy looked at Riza and asked, "What do we do with them?"

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the two sleeping little boys and she told him, "I don't really know, but what I do know is, I'm not taking these two little ones to any damn Orphanage.

So listen and listen to me Roy Mustang, I have two months of vacation time and I'm going to take care of them myself. If you don't like it, then just go to HELL!"

Riza walked over to the bed the boys were lying on, and she gently moved Al over and she covered them and then she laid down next to them and she fell asleep.

Jean looked at his boss and said, "She's one hell of a lady and I'm glad she's your."

Roy flipped Jean off and walked over and sat down on the recliner leaving the coach for Jean. Closing his eyes he said a silent prayer that Riza would be strong enough to face the future.

Riza felt a small hand holding into hers and she softly whispered, "I'll keep both of you safe, I promise." Then she too drifted off to sleep.

Roy got up and walked over and stood looking down at Riza and he was jealous because these two young boys were getting the attention that usually was for him alone. He knew he was an ungrateful bastard for feeling this way, but that was who he was.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA

A.N: This story is AU

Chapter Two

Some time during the night, when everyone was sleeping, Al woke up. At first he was terrified because he didn't know where they were.

Al sat up and the first thing, he had to pee. No knowing where to go, he touched his brother and whispered, "Brother, I have to pee, where do I go?"

Ed remembered what ha happened and he sat up and grabbed Al's hand and softly said, "Come on, we have to get out of here."

The quietly got up and started walking towards the door, when they felt hands on their shoulders, then they heard, "Where do you two think you are going?"

This scared Al so bad that he cried out, "Please don't hurt us, please." Then he peed his pants as he fell to the floor into a ball and cried, "I'm sorry" over and over.

Riza heard the cry and was instantly awake got up and ran to see what was wrong.

Roy woke up and they reached the boys at the same time. "Jean what in the hell happened?" Roy asked.

As Riza knelt down next to the boys and Ed yelled" Don't touch us!". He stood next to his brother with his little fists up ready to fight.

Roy said, "Hey, no one wants to hurt you or your brother, we just want to find out is wrong."

Al looked at Riza with tears running down his little face and through his tears he hiccuped as he said, "I needed to go potty (he pointed to Jean and said) he scared me and I peed my pants. Don't spank me, don't spank me."

Riza gently put her arms around the boys, and told them, "No one will ever hit either of you again." Then she picked up Al and carried him to the bathroom and said, "Lets get you a bath and find you something dry to wear."

Just as she took Al into her arms to show him where the bathroom was, Ed stopped in front of Roy and Jean and in a fighters stance, he said, "No perverts allowed near my brother!" Then he slammed the door.

Roy looked at Jean and he said, "What in the Hell!" Then Roy walked to the window and looked out.

As Roy was looking out the window, Riza was helping Al get undressed when she stopped as she saw the marks on Al's little body.

She looked at Ed, but she didn't say anything as she saw on in his face stopped her. He probably had the same scars on his body. As she started helping Al bathe, she had to fight down the tears.

Out in the other room Roy slammed his fist against the wall saying, "If I find out who hurt those little ones, I swear I'll tear them apart with my bear hands!"

Riza told the boys, "I have to find some clothes for you two, "Please stay here."

Riza walked out into the other room, and looked at Roy and asked him him, "Please call Gracia and out if she has some old clothes of Elysia that she would let me use."

Roy looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. He didn't ask her why he picked up his phone and made the call.

While Roy was calling, Riza went back into the bathroom, she found the boys holding onto each other and she went over and wrapped her into her arms and told them, "We'll find some answers, we promise."

When Gracia got the call at first she thought that maybe Roy had lost his mind, but she decided to just do what he wanted. "Gracia told Roy, "Have someone come to my house, Elysia has a cold."

Roy thanked her and turned to Jean and he said, "Please go to Gracia's home, she has some old clothes of Elysia."

Jean hurried over to Gracia's home and got the clothes and took them back and gave the to Riza for Ed and Al to wear.

Jean gave Roy the clothes and he knocked on the door and said, "Riza there's the things you wanted." Roy left them outside by the door.

Riza opened the door and picked up the clothes. When Ed saw them he shook his head and said, "No way we aren't going to wear those, they are girls and we are boys!"

Riza stood looking at them and she said, "Alright, you both have to wear these, or go around naked because I'm not playing, so what are you both going to do?"

Finally both boys knew that Riza won and they put on the clothes, hoping that no one would make fun of them.

Before Ed and Al left the bathroom, Riza looked at both Jean and Roy as if to say, "Make fun of the boys and I'll shoot your balls off."

Neither men made fun even though the boys were so damn cute, but both men wanted to keep their family jewels on their bodies.

Please R&R..


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA

A.U: This Story is AU

Chapter Three

When the boys finally fell asleep, Roy walked over and put his arm around her waist and asked, "How are they?"

She leaned her head against chest and as tears ran down her face she said, "Roy, they have welts on their little bodies because some damn bastard thought that they needed to be punished."

Roy put his arms around her waist and held her and her close, and then he said, "I'll contact Alex, he knows people who can help the boys."

Al sat up screaming, "No, no don't touch me there." Then he tried to run away from whoever was after him, but he just never got away.

About that time, Ed grabbed Al and softly said, "Wake up, he's not going to find us here." Then Al reached out for his brother, and he closed his eyes and went back to sleep safe in his brothers arms.

They heard the boys and tears ran down her face as she allowed Roy to hold her. He looked down into her face and he gently kissed her as tears ran down her face he silently prayed that soon their nightmares would soon be over.

Riza fell asleep with Roy's arms around her. Roy placed her on the bed and went over and placed a call to Alex Armstrong.

Alex answered the call and was surprised to hear Roy's voice, but with tears in Roy Mustang's asking for help save two young brothers, he knew that he'd move heaven and earth to help.

"Roy, what can I do to help?" Alex asked.

As Alex heard what hell these two brothers had done, Alex too had tears running down his face.

When Alex arrived at the address Roy gave him Alex walked over to where the boys were sleeping, then he turned back to Mustang and he said, "I have to make a few phone calls.

I promise that when I'm through with that scum, these two previous boys will never have to fear anyone ever again."

Ed woke up to the sound of the two men talking, Ed wiped the tears from his face, then he looked at Al, who smiled and said, "see brother they really do care."

Alex put his hand on Roy's shoulder he said, "How is Riza doing?"

Roy told Alex, "I'm worried that she'll do something that might get her hurt. What I mean, is she just might go out to find that monster who has terrified our boys and it might get her hurt bad."

Ed was listening to the men, about both Riza and Roy it scared Ed so he decided to talk to his brother and try to make him understand that they needed to leave so that neither Roy not Riza would get hurt.

Please R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA

A.N: This story is AU

Chapter Four

Roy, Riza and Alex had been trying to figure out who the people or person who were responsible for the boys fears.

Alex knew that if they couldn't find the bastard,well there wouldn't be anywhere that he'd be safe from the wrath of a angry mother (Riza).

It was late when Alex excused himself saying, "I need to get back to Central to find out if there was any news."

All they could do was pray that the boys would be safe and sound in their make shift family they have created.

When Roy and Riza got into bed, they talked about how great it would be to have the boys as their sons. Tears ran down their faces because they both loved the boys.

It had been a couple of hours, when Ed touched Al's shoulder and he woke. "Al, we've got to leave so that neither Roy nor Riza would be killed because of us." Ed said.

As they got dressed, they carefully opened the bedroom window and climbed out into the darkness. They didn't know where they were going, all they knew, was that they had to disappeared forever.

(What no one knew was Frank Archer had known where Ed and Al was. All he had to do, was wait for them to escape and come back to him.)

As they walked, Al held onto Ed's hand because he was so terrified that Frank would find them and this time, well they probably wouldn't live through another beating.

What no one knew, was Alex had posted two of the best snipers he had in his platoon. "I want you both to remember these orders, when you find the assailant, shoot first then I can question him later."

The men acknowledged their orders. Then they saluted Alex and disappeared.

Both boys were trying to be quiet, but Al was really scared that Frank Archer would discover that they had run away. Ed did his best to try to reassure his brother that nothing or no one would hurt them ever again.

Back at Roy's Apartment, Riza had a feeling that something wasn't right, so she made Roy get up and when he opened the boys bedroom, they found that they had run away.

When Alex answered his phone he heard a very distraught Roy saying, "Alex, the boys are missing, we don't know if the ran off or if someone had kidnapped them.

Alex knew that the answer he had to tell Roy wouldn't satisfy his friend, but it was all he had. " Roy, I have two of my best men following the boys, please try to relax."

Roy wanted to reach through that damn phone and strangle Alex, instead he said, "So this is suppose to make us feel relaxed is it? Well let me tell you, it damn well doesn't."

"We won't be relaxed until our sons are back safe and sound in our arms. So I guess you and those men of yours had better find our boys!"

Alex swallowed and thought to himself, that's what Olivia would say, I can't blame them. He wiped away a single tear that ran down his cheek.

As the boys hurried down the sidewalk, Ed felt as if someone was following them. He didn't want to let Al know, but he knew that if it was him.

He didn't want to know, so Ed stopped and looked at Al and before Ed said a word, there was a small explosion and it knocked both boys out.

Alex contacted Roy and told him, "Roy, I was just informed that two minutes ago, there was an explosion near where you and Riza found Ed and Al. My men are searching the area to find any clues to where the boys are."

Roy nearly passed out, "Where are our sons?" "My men haven't found any trace."

"Alex, you'd better find that bastard before Riza does, because when she finds out what's been happening, well I won't be responsible for anything she does."

He had to try to keep Riza from finding out because he was afraid what she would do exactly what he wanted to do, get their sons home.

Riza was sleeping when all of a sudden she could both Ed and Al in her mind and she sat straight up in bed screaming, "Oh My God, my sons are being tortured, Roy, save our sons.!"

Roy ran into their bedroom to find his wife getting dressed, when she saw the man she loved and she stood there trying to stop the shaking as she said, "That bastard has our sons."

Roy hurried over to her and he tried to get her to stop, but she shook off his hands and said, "There isn't anything you can say or do to make me stop."

"Roy they are screaming out in pain and are calling to mommy and daddy to make it stop. "

"I'm going to find that bastard and it will be by my hands that he dies a horrible death, so lets go get our sons and bring them home!" Riza said.

 **Please R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA

Chapter Five

A.N: This story is AU

(I'm changing the rating from T to M)

While Roy, Riza and Alex were trying to find the boys, Archer had a secret place outside Central in an abandoned building deep down in a basement where the bastard had a horrifying torture chamber.

The boys were hung on the walls by scary hooks that were inserted into the skin of each each of the boys. No matter how much Ed tried, he couldn't get free.

Archer had injected each boy with a debilitating drug that shuts down their bodies. Al looked at Ed as tears ran down their faces, knowing that if their mom and dad didn't get there soon they'd both be dead. (Both Ed and Al considered Roy and Riza their parents.)

Archer also had clips attached to their nipples, testicles and other places that would be so painful to Ed and Al's bodies, he did tjis because he wanted to show them that he owned them.

As he flipped a switch and a horrible current of electricity flowed through boys bodies causing their bodies to jerk all over the wall.

This made Archer to laugh out loud as he clapped his hands and he yelled at them and shouted, "If you'd only stayed where you were this wouldn't have to be."

Archer began taking off each of the boys clothes, he was grinning like a madman. As Ed and Al tried to get away as Archer began touching them sexually, then he began inserting things into their bodies, enjoying the pain he was putting the boys through.

By the time he was done both boys, Ed and Al both were bloody mess and Frank was worn out. Both brothers had fainted and they both wished that they would die and die soon, this went on forever.

Roy and Alex were trying to figure out where the boys were, when all of a sudden Riza screamed "Our boys are in real trouble, Roy, we really need to find our sons before that bastard kills them."

Roy ran to Riza and as he held her in his arms, he closed his eyes and something happened that nearly had Roy on his knees.

Somehow Roy actually was able to not only able hear their sons, but he could see that it was Frank Archer who was the bastard that was hurting their sons.

Roy looked at Alex and he said,"Frank Archer is the bastard who is tortured our sons.

Your men need to start looking in the the basements of all the abandoned buildings, Alex we don't have much time before Archer does what he's set out to do."

Alex contacted his men and said, "I need men to search all the abandoned buildings, especially the ones that may gave basements. We need to double our efforts to find the sons of Roy and Riza.

When Ed came to, he tried to get free, only to remember that the drug was still affecting their bodies.

Ed closed his eyes and silently said, "Roy, please hear me. Al and I won't be able to with stand any more pain from this sadistic bastard please find us."

Roy was walking towards the kitchen, when all of a sudden he grabbed his head, fell to his knees and started screaming.

Riza ran and skidded on her knees by Roy and she said, "Roy, what's the matter? Is it our sons?" He held her tight against his chest nu and he said, "Oh God, Riza we have to find them, they're so desperate for us."

At the building where Archer had his torture chamber he was scared that if he isn't really careful, that damn Mustang will find this place. If that happens, well he'll just have to kill his prisoners.

Ed and Al knew they'd be safe if Roy and Riza would find them, but the longer Archer had them, they began loosing any faith that they'd be rescued.

Archer came into the room with more torture on his insane mind, only to change his mind when he saw the determination in the boys faces. "How in the hell do you two think to stop me?" He asked.

Since neither boy could move they just hung there staring at the walls. This made Archer angrier then before. "Well, lets see how either of you two get away from me."

Just as Roy and Riza were getting ready for bed, when Roy's phone rang. "Mustang here." Roy said.

Please R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Journey Maker doesn't own FMA.

Chapter Six

AN: This story is AU

Roy heard, Archer say, "You should hear them scream when I teach them who is their boss.

The best part is when they try to call out to you and your bitch but nothing comes out.

You see I gave them a drug so they couldn't move , it makes me laugh and laugh."

"You bastard, leave our sons alone!" Just before the line went dead, Roy heard Ed scream, "Leave Al alone, just do what you want to me. Oh God, No!"

This caused Roy to want reach through the phone and kill Archer in the most horrendous way.

Riza came into the bedroom and that's when she heard Roy crying. She reached out and put her arms around him.

"Roy, please tell me what to do. It'll take both of us to save our sons from that bastard's torment." He reached out and pull her into his arms and they collapsed on the bed.

They both prayed that somehow a miracle would bring their sons home to them. (Back in that chamber of horrors, Archer was enjoying tormenting Ed and Al.)

As they slept, Ed closed his eyes and concentrated on reaching their dad. "Roy, we don't have much time left. This bastard's doing all he can to break us so we'll just give up. Please find us, before we just stop trying to give up."

Roy and Riza were able to hear exactly what Archer was doing to their sons. As tears ran down her face, Riza was formulating a plan to not only find this sick bastard, but find their sons, bring them home and enjoy making Archer wish he'd never touched their sons.

As Archer's torture of both Ed and Al went on and on, the boys wills to go on was fading fast. To the boys, when neither Roy nor Riza came to save them, they both just decided that they weren't worth saving.

Back in Central:

Armstrong's men were getting closer to where Archer was keeping the boys. Archer was so full of himself, that he never expected anyone to find out where he had the boys.

It has been nearly a month since Archer has had the boys. All this time he has been working on their minds, making them believe that no one would want them, and it was working.

Then just as all hope was lost, one of Armstrong's men reported to him, "Sir, we've found where the Mustang's sons are being held."

Alex nearly hugged his man. He got all the information from this man and have more of his men carefully enter the building to make sure this was were they really were.

When Mustang got the message, he told Riza and along with a select few of his team, they carefully entered the building.

As both Alex's and Roy's men entered the building the sounds of someone being tortured made everyone want to get sick.

Roy turned to Riza and said, "Are you sure you want to see how are sons are after that bastard gets through with them?"

With hatred on her eyes and as tears ran down her face, she told her husband, "I didn't give birth to those boys, but they're still our sons. Lets go brings our sons home."

Both Roy and Alex signaled their men to be make sure the boys are safe and make sure that the tormenter is dead, by any means. Then like wraiths they entered the room.

Alex was the one who grabbed Archer and as he turned him toward Roy and Riza, he put his hands around Archers neck and snapped it like a twig. As the tormenters body hit the floor everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Roy and Riza hurried over to their sons who were hanging from the wall and taking off their coats, they covered both boys as they softly said Ed and Al.

Both boys opened their eyes and as tears streamed down their faces, both boys said, "You came. You came." Then they passed out with a smile on their faces.

Riza gently touched both boys and softly said, "Yes we came. You're both our sons and we love both of you."

Gently Alex helped Roy get the boys off that damn wall. They had two gurneys ready and as gentle as they could be, the boys were laid down and then they were taken to the hospital.

As they walked beside their sons Roy put his arm around the woman he loved and he knew that their sons would love her too.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurse asked both Roy and Riza to leave the room so the doctor could examine the boys. Roy and Riza told her, "I'll be a cold day in hell when we ever leave our sons, so go to hell!"

The doctor smiled at the nurse and said, "You never get between a momma bear and her cubs and live, so you can just go I have this covered.

Please R&R..


	7. Chapter 7

Journey Makes doesn't own FMA

AN: Story is AU

Chapter Seven

When the boys were brought to the hospital, no one there knew what hell they had gone through and neither Roy, Riza or Armstrong was going to tell anyone.

All of a sudden Ed started fighting Roy and Armstrong , Dr. Phillips the Emergency Room physician didn't want the young boy to hurt himself or anyone else, so he ordered the Nurse to administer a light tranquilizer so Ed would settle down.

When the doctor was satisfied that Ed wouldn't harm himself or anyone else, then he looked at Roy he said, "I MIGHT BE OLD, BUT I'M NOT STUPID. NOW TRY TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THESE BOYS !"?

While Roy and the doctor were talking, Riza was holding Al in her arms. She was so afraid to let him go because like his brother he was so scarred from the horrendous things that bastard did to them.

Riza very gently touched his face and told him what had happened and how the doctor had had the Nurse give his brother a light tranquilizer so he would settle down.

Then Al asked, "Is that that bastard who hurt Ed and me dead?" Riza with tears in her eyes told him, " Yes, he'll never hurt either of you boys again."

Riza hugged him to her breast and said, " Roy and I would love for you and Ed to come live with us, When you both are released from the hospital we'd love that both you and Ed become our sons?"

Al smiled at her as tears ran down his face and he said, "I know brother would love to have you and Roy as our parents because I want it so much." Riza hugged him to her and kissed his cheek.

As Roy talked to the doctor, tears ran down both their faces. When Roy was through, he looked at the doctor and said, "Until our sons are better enough to come home with me and my wife, we are staying close to make damn sure our sons will never be hurt again."

The doctor wiped his face and told Roy, "You and your wife can stay with your sons until they are released."

Armstrong knew he had to talk to Roy and he hoped that Roy and Riza agreed with him. "The men have a right to know what the hell is going on."

Riza smiled at Roy she kissed Armstrong on his cheek as she looked at Roy and she said, "Roy, Alex is really a good man."

Armstrong blushed bright red after Riza complimented him and Roy quietly chuckled, but he said, "Alright, get to Central and tell the men what had been going on."

When Armstrong got to Headquarters, he asked Havoc to have men to come to the Meeting Room. When they were all seated he began. "I don't know how much you know about Roy, Riza, Ed and Al and the hell these two young boys went through but it was horrendous."

When Armstrong was through telling them, each of them had tears running down their faces. Jean asked, "How are they and When can we go see them?"

Armstrong closed his eyes as he said, "Both Ed and Al have a long road ahead of them from the terrible abuse suffered at the hands of Archer." Armstrong saw the look in the eyes of the men, and he said, " Don't worry the bastard's dead."

Jean said, "Please tell Roy and Riza that all of us are saying a prayer to help heal both boys. " Armstrong smiled at Jean and then said, "I'll let him and Riza know."

Back at Hospital, Roy walked over to where Riza was and kissed her and he touched Al face and he said, "Al, Riza and I will always tell you the truth about what is happening not only to Ed, but about yourself." Al smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Riza smiled up at Roy and softly said, "I thank not only you, but also Alex and the men in your team for making it possible to not only to save the boys, and for making it possible for us to be able to give Ed and Al the chance to decide if they want to become our sons."

As both Ed and Al slept, Roy talked to Riza about having adoption papers drawn up so that when both Ed and Al were better then we can approach them about becoming our sons.

Riza loved the idea of becoming the boys mother and Roy would be the boys father.

Just then the doctor came to talk to Roy and he had a smile on his face when he said, "Your oldest son has just woken up, and he wants to see his parents and younger brother."

Roy nearly shouted "YEAH!" He thanked the doctor for taking great care of his son.

Roy walked over to the bed where Riza was sleeping as she held Al to her chest and he softly said, "Riza, the doctor just told me that Ed is getting better and we can go see him."

Riza opened her eyes as tears ran down her face and she whispered. "When we get both you boys home we'll have to find a good therapist to help our sons get over what that bastard did to them."

Roy laid down next to Riza and held her in his hands as he said. "The doctor told me about therapist by the name of Dr. Johann George Faust VIII and he says he is the best specialist in the field of any kind of childhood trauma, especially like the kind that Archer put them through.

The next day, Roy, Riza and Al went to the room where Ed was to talk to him. "Tomorrow, Riza and I would like you and Al talk to a therapist. He's well known for helping young people deal with what's happened to them." Roy said.

At first Ed was dead set against it, but Al looked at his older brother and said, "Ed, if we don't get better the doctors won't let is leave us go home." Ed finally agreed, but he also asked to have the right not to talk to this doctor if he felt threatened.

Please R & R


	8. Chapter 8

Journey Maker doesn't own. FMA.

Story is AU.

Chapter Eight

Roy, Riza and Al were visiting Ed in his hospital room, When there was a knock on Ed's hospital room.

When Roy opened the door, There was a man standing there. He stuck out his hand and said, "My name is Dr. Faust, Dr. Phillips ask me to come talk to your sons Ed and Al."

Roy shook the Dr. Faust's hand and introduced him to his wife Riza and their two sons Ed and Al.

Faust wanted to talk to Roy and Riza alone about what Dr. Phillips told him about what happened to their sons.

Riza stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to where Roy was. She put her hands on Roy's arm and told the doctor, "Dr. Phillips told my husband and myself just how qualified you are, but just what does that have to do with our sons?

Just how are your fancy plaques going to help our sons"

Dr. Faust told her, "I'm a therapist who help children who have suffered great traumas at the hand of some kind of deviate who gets his kicks from hurting children."

Roy asked Dr. Faust, "Have you ever seen children who have been tortured over and over by a sick bastard, well we have and it isn't anything for the faint of heart."

Just then Ed stood up, and walked over to Dr. Faust and looked the doctor directly in his eyes an he shouted, "How would handle the sight of your sons laying on the ground barely alive?"

Dr. Faust reached out to touch Ed's head when Riza stood in his way. The look of sheer defiance in her eyes as she told him, "Don't you dare touch my son." Then she out her arm around Ed and they walked back to where Al was sitting.

Dr. Faust said, "I can understand you and your husband protecting your sons, but please understand I only want to help find a way to help your sons." Then he walked out of the room.

Roy went afte and he called out to him, "Please we need help, but my wife and myself have picked up our sons when they were nearly a vegetable and held then praying that we knew what to do. Please come back tomorrow I'll talk to my wife and I know that with your help our sons will get better."

Faust stood looking at this man who had nearly list not only his wife but his sons at the hands of a sick monster. He shook Roy's hand and said, "I'll be back in a couple of data and we'll see how things go." Then Faust turned and walked off.

Epilogue :

It took several months of intense therapy with Dr. Faust before either young boy to show signs of them getting better. Both Roy and Riza thanked Dr. Faust for helping not only their sons but themselves get better.

Please R &R

AN:

I want to thank loverskeeper, Guest, The Flame Alchemist 13 for reading and reviewing my story.


End file.
